My Beloved One
by uchimaki shippy-chan
Summary: Dia namja dengan reputasi menyeramkan di kelas. Kasar, suka banting barang. Tapi aku tahu, hatinya lembut. Dan dia orang paling baik yang pernah kukenal. Aku tahu, karena dia temanku sejak kecil.. HoMin!


_My Beloved One_

Dia namja dengan reputasi menyeramkan di kelas..

Kasar, suka banting barang..

Tapi aku tahu, hatinya lembut..

Dan dia orang paling baik yang pernah kukenal..

Aku tahu, karena dia temanku sejak kecil..

..

_Pairing:_

_Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin a.k.a HoMin!_

_Slight!Kim Jaejoong X Shim Changmin a.k.a JaeMin_

_Genre:  
Romance, Fluff -3-_

_Warning:_

_Yaoi, AU, OOC, tak sesuai EYD, DLDR!_

_Ini Fanfic remake dari sebuah komik yang berjudul sama karya Fuyu Kumaoka-san^^_

_Jadi kalau udah ada yang pernah baca komik-nya, dimaklumi bila ada kesamaan.. hehe.._

_Mohon maaf jika ff-nya kurang bagus.. dipersilahkan untuk meng-kritik, tapi dilarang meng-kritik couple-nya L_

_Sebelumnya, selamat ulang tahun nae bambi umma, Shim Changmin! ^^ #sumpah telatnya parah banget-_-_

_(anggap Yaoi sudah biasa di ff ini, K? ^^)_

**_February in Love HoMin Fanfic Festival_**

..

**_#Changmin's POV_**

Pagi ini sibuk sekali di kelas. Sebagai ketua kelas, sudah tugasku sih kesana kemari untuk mengumpulkan tugas anak-anak. Haah.. tumpukan buku ini benar-benar berat. Kadang aku menyesal kenapa aku harus jadi ketua kelas. Tapi menjadi ketua kelas adalah kesempatanku juga. Aku ini sudah dijauhi sejak dulu. Alasannya karena katanya aku ini pintar dan sangat disayang guru, terlebih lagi masuk akselerasi. Untung saja aku cepat lulus dari sekolah lamaku. Dan maka dari itu, kalau jadi ketua kelas bisa lebih dikenal oleh orang-orang. Dengan lengan panjang dan tinggi tubuhku yang menjulang, aku sih dapat dengan mudah mengangkut buku-buku ini ke rung guru. Tapi masalahnya tubuh kurusku tidak menunjang untuk membawa beban. Duh.. kenapa aku mengeluh terus sih? Lebih baik segera membawa buku berat ini ke ruang guru.

**_Puk!_**

Aku menoleh kebelakang saat ada tangan hangat yang menepuk bahuku. Jujur saja, aku sempat terkejut tadi. Tepukannya juga agak keras. Sepertinya aku kenal si pemilik tangan hangat ini. Begitu aku melihat wajahnya, senyum ramah langsung menyerang penglihatanku. Ah.. benar! Jaejoong hyung.

"Jae-hyung," aku tersenyum kepadanya sambil tetap menata buku-buku di hadapanku. Ia menyentuh tanganku dengan lembut. Aku menatapnya dengan polos.

"mau kubantu, Minnie?" ia mulai membantuku menata buku-buku itu. aku menahan napas. Ia sudah banyak sekali membantuku.

"eh.. nggak usah, hyung," aku menahan tangannya yang hendak mengangkat buku yang sudah tertata rapi. ia tersenyum lembut.

"memangnya kau bisa mengangkat ini, Minnie? Tubuhmu kecil padahal sudah kuberi makan sering-sering, haha," ia tertawa. Aku merasakan pipiku memanas. Aku memanyunkan bibirku sambil mengangkat sisa buku.

**_Brakk!_**

Aku terkejut. Begitu pula Jaejoong-hyung dan teman-teman lain di kelasku. Menoleh ke arah datangnya suara, ternyata berasal dari seorang namja tampan teman sekelasku yang menendang pintu. Jung Yunho. Ah.. sebenarnya dia bukan hanya teman sekelasku. Dia itu lebih dari teman. Hmm.. sahabat? Ya.. dia adalah sahabatku. Sahabatku dari kecil sehingga aku sangat mengenalnya. Dia itu namja yang tampan dan sangat baik. Tapi entah apa yang menyebabkannya selalu berlaku kasar hingga mendapat predikat jelek dari orang lain. Para guru pun tak suka padanya. Ah.. sungguh.. dia adalah namja yang sangat baik. Orang hanya salah menilainya. Namja itu sekarang tengah berjalan ke arah kursi tempatnya. Ia sempa melirikku bersama Jaejoong hyung. Lalu ia duduk dengan tenangnya. Semua murid kembali memulai kegiatannya yang tertunda hanya untuk melihat namja itu.

"eh.. lihat tuh.. si Jung itu selalu saja begitu ya,"

"ne! Benar sekali! Aish.."

"suka menendang barang begitu, ckckck.."

Begitulah kira-kira percakapan yang kudengar dari segerombolan gadis-gadis penggosip di kelasku. Sudah sering aku mendengarnya sih. Bahkan setiap Yunho berjalan melewati para murid di sekolah ini. ah.. rasanya ingin kubenarkan kata-kata mereka itu dan membuktikan bahwa apa yang mereka katakan itu tak ada benarnya -.-

"Changmin-ah, ayo kita ke ruang guru. Eum.. sebentar lagi masuk nih," Jaejoong membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku langsung melihat ke jam dinding di depan sekolah dan terbelalak melihat jarumnya yang menunjukkan waktu masuk sekolah tinggal 15 menit lagi. Aku dan Jaejoong segera berjalan ke ruang guru. Tapi ketika aku berbalik sebelum keluar dari kelas, aku melihat ke arah Yunho yang ternyata sedang menatapku. Aku tersenyum, tapi dia malah membuang mukanya menghadap jendela. Huh.. dia selalu begitu. Dingin. Tapi entah kenapa itu membuatnya terlihat lucu di mataku.

..

"Yunho.. Yunho-hyung," aku menjalankan kakiku ke tempat Yunho terduduk. Ia duduk di pinggir atap sekolah. Ini adalah empat favorit-nya. Ia selalu melakukan apapun di sini. Membolos dari pelajaran sejarah pun ia selalu pergi ke sini. Memang sih.. tempatnya damai dan sejuk. Karena jarang ada yang ke sini dan tepat di atas atap itu tertutup oleh rindangnya daun pohon dari taman. Aku duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Ia hanya melirikku melalui ekor matanya. Matanya itu sangat tajam dan menarik. Seperti elang. Aku pun siap jadi mangsanya yang terjerat dalam tatapan tajam dan menawannya. Hah.. aku ini memikirkan apa sih? -_-

"Changmin," ia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu sempitku yang lebih tinggi sedikit darinya. Aku membiarkannya. Dia biasa seperti itu. Aku jadi dengan terpaksa harus menikmatinya juga. Hmm.. hangat sih. Tapi bebannya itu bisa membuatku pegal-pegal. Tanganku kini sibuk membuka bekal bento buatan halmeonnie. Di rumah memang aku tinggal dengan halmeonnie dan harabojie-ku. Orang tua-ku tinggalnya di Jepang. Mereka hanya mengirimiku uang dan kadang mengunjungiku. Aku tersenyum melihat isi bentonya. Ada sayur, nasinya berbentuk sangat lucu, ada juga sosis gurita. Kesukaan Yunho hyung. Aku menyumpit sepotong sosis gurita itu.

"hyung.. mau?" aku mengarahkan sosis itu ke mulut Yunho. Ia tersenyum manis. Lalu menganggukan kepalanya. Ia menangkap tanganku dan langsung melahap bulat-bulat sosis gurita yang kusumpit tadi. Ia mengunyahnya dengan cengiran khas-nya.

"enaaak," Yunho tersenyum lucu. Aku tertawa melihatnya. Tuh kan.. dia itu baik. Baik sekali. Tapi dia tak pernah menunjukkannya ke teman sekolah.

"hyung? Kau tak bawa bekal?" aku bertanya sambil menyuapkan bento ke mulutku. Ia menghela napasnya. Angin siang yang jarang-jarang ini meniup rambutnya, membuat sedikit rambutnya berkibar. Ah.. dia tampan sekali. Jantungku berdetak cepat ketika melihatnya. Dan wajahku memerah saat tatapanku bertemu dengannya. Ia menggenggam tanganku tiba-tiba.

"Changmin.. kau harus berhenti bicara denganku," dia berbisik. Tatapannya mulai menjadi serius seperti biasa di lingkungan sekolah. Aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"kenapa?" aku bertanya dengan lembut. Ia bangkit berdiri, lalu berjalan ke tangga.

"nanti reputasi-mu jelek, Changmin," Yunho turun dengan santainya, meniggalkanku yang masih menjepit sumpit di kedua bibirku. Apa sih yang ia katakan? Dan kenapa pula panggilannya jadi 'Changmin'? biasanya ia memanggilku 'Chami', 'Changminnie', atau 'Minnie kan'?

"Changmin, kau di sini," sebuah suara memanggilku. Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu. Ah.. Jaejoong hyung. Dia dapat dengan mudah menemukanku. Padahal sekolah ini sangat besar. Atap juga bukan tempatku bermain. Ia terlihat menaiki tangga dan berjalan pelan menghampiriku. Senyumnya menghiasi wajah-yang bisa dibilang-cantiknya yang memesona. Ia menyentuh pipiku lalu mengelusnya. Tatapannya jadi khawatir seperti itu. aku hanya menatapnya bingung. Kukunyah makanan yang berada di mulutku dengan pelan.

"kau tak apa? Aku melihat Yunho tadi. Apa dia menyakiti-mu? Changminnie?" ia beralih duduk di sebelahku. Tatapannya memandang kosong ke langit yang sedikit mendung. Aku kembali menyuap bekalku.

"eum.. tidak.." aku menatapnya, ia menatapku dengan mengernyit. "Yunho itu tidak baik. Kau jangan dekat-dekat dengannya," ujarnya. Aku memejamkan mataku saat ia mengusap rambutku dengan lembut. Kadang aku merasakan dia itu ibu keduaku di sekolah. Sudut bibirku terangkat untuk membuat senyuman. "dia itu baik.. sangat baik! Kau harus mencoba bicara dengannya," aku membuka mataku, menemukan ia menatapku bingung. Aku segera merapikan kotak bento-ku yang sudah kosong. Lalu aku berdiri.

"hyung.. aku ke kelas ya," pamitku. Aku membungkukkan badanku. Ia mengangguk pelan. Kemudian aku berjalan turun dari tangga lalu menuju ke kelasku. Aku harap Jaejoong hyung tak apa kutinggalkan tadi.

..

"ah, karena lusa kita akan Study Tour, hari ini aku akan menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi wakilku mengurus acara ini," aku berbicara di depan kelas dengan senyumku. Aku senang sekali kelasku akan mengadakan StudyTour! Oh my God.. aku sudah menunggu kegiatan ini. pasti seru sekali. Karena bisa jalan-jalan. Aku juga pasti akan mencicipi makanannya. Hahaha.. sekarang, aku sedang mencari orang yang akan menemaniku mengurus kegiatan ini. Aku membagikan kertas lipat pada murid-murid yang di salah satu kertasnya ada tulisannya bagi yang mendapatkan.

"siapa yang dapat?" tanyaku sedikit berteriak.

Aku menatap murid-murid yang saat ini sedang memperhatikan kertas yang kuberikan dengan seksama. Aku mengernyit saat tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan ataupun terlihat ragu-ragu untuk mengangkat tangannya. Kemudian kualihkan tatapanku ke Yunho. Ia sedang menatap keluar jendela. Sedetik kemudian ia menghela napas lalu mengangkat tangannya. Aku tersenyum sembunyi.

'kesempatan bagus! Aku bisa mengajaknya bersosialisasi. Yunho hyung butuh bersosialisasi agar semua mengenalnya.. dan mereka semua tahu Yunho itu baik!' batinku. Kebetulan sekali Yunho yang menemaniku nanti. Aku sangat senang jika Yunho mendapat teman dan ia bisa menghilangkan cap jeleknya.

"ah.. Yunho? Apakah dia bisa mengurus dengan baik?"

"iya, iya! Apakah ia dapat membantumu nanti, Changmin-ah?"

"aku.. tidak yakin dia bisa,"

Bisikan-bisikan dan pertanyaan penuh keraguan memenuhi kelas dan telingaku saat ini.

**_Brakk!_**

Aku memukul meja dengan kuat. Seketika kelas hening ketika aku memukulnya. Tatapan-tatapan kaget dan bingung langsung meyerangku. Sungguh! Tanganku ini sakit. Tapi tak sesakit hatiku yang mendengar itu. Bisa-bisanya mereka malah meremehkan Yunho seperti itu. "dengar.. Yunho pasti bisa membantuku! Aish.. kalian ini," teriakku kesal.

"Changmin, apa aku bisa membantumu?" terlihat Jaejoong hyung berdiri. Ia menawarkan bantuannya. Orang di kelas mengangguk setuju mengiyakan. Aku menggeleng kuat.

"tidak! Jelas-jelas yang mendapat kertasnya itu Yunho! Jadi dia yang akan membantuku!" rasanya kepalaku panas.

"kenapa kau malah membelanya?" tanya seseorang. Aku tertegun. Lalu kujawab,

"dia teman kita kan?"

..

Pelajaran hari ini sudah selesai. Dari toilet, aku berjalan menuju ruang kelas. Saat aku masuk, kelasnya sudah kosong. Tidak kosong sih. Hanya ada satu orang yang berdiri di depan jendela tanpa terganggu karena aku membuka pintu. Aku menghampiri orang itu. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum melihat punggung kokohnya yang lebar. Aku menyentuh punggung itu dengan lembut, membuat pemiliknya menoleh. Ia tersenyum melihatku.

"Yunho! Kau membolos sejarah lagi," aku meninju kecil lengan atasnya yang berotot. Ia mengaduh kesakitan. Lebay.. aku tahu itu sama sekali tidak sakit.

"hey! Kau tambah kuat ya," pujinya sambil mengusap lengan atasku.

"Yunho.." rajukku.

"ya, Minnie?" ia tersenyum lembut. Ah.. ia kembali memanggilku begitu. Aku meraih tangannya.

"please.. kau ikut ya, bantu aku," aku memajukan bibir bawahku dengan imutnya(?). Ia sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah imut-ku yang jarang-jarang ini. hehe.. sepertinya ia tahu kalau aku begini pasti karena ada mau-nya. Aku mengeratkan genggamanku pada tangannya. Mata bulat-ku yang katanya mirip bambi itu semakin ku bulatkan dengan tatapan memelas. Ia hanya melongo melihatku.

**_Puk!_**

"Yah! Jangan pasang wajah yang seperti itu, pabo!" ia menepuk wajahku dengan keras.

"aah! Jahat sekali kau, hyung.." kuelus pipi bekas tamparannya.

"aish.. Min, aku absen. Jelas-jelas mereka tak mau aku yang jadi wakil pengurus," ujarnya.

Aku terdiam. Ah.. ternyata ia memikirkannya. Aku jadi tak enak hati. "ah.. mereka itu memang rempong! Semaunya sendiri! Buat rencana sendiri. Maaf yah, hyung. Aku tak mau tahu! Besok kau ikut!" ujarku. Aku memajukan bibir bawahku. Sedetik kemudian, aku mendengar Yunho tertawa kecil. Ia menangkup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tangan lebarnya.

"akan kuusahakan.. kalau aku mau," ia berkata dengan cengiran menyebalkan yang melekat di bibir hatinya. "ayo, pulang bareng," ia menarik tanganku lalu keluar kelas. Aku harap ia mau. -.-

..

Paginya, aku tak melihat seorang Jung Yunho di sekolah. Ternyata ia tak masuk. Haah.. dasar! Kerjaannya menyusahkanku saja. Kalau tak ada ia aku kan jadi repot. Lihat saja sekarang. Dengan kekuatanku sendiri sebagai seorang namja, aku mengangkat dan mengatur kursi-kursi di tengah lapangan tempat anak-anak berkumpul nantinya.

"aah.. kursinya kurang!" teriakku panik saat kursi untukku tidak ada. Aku langsung berlari-lari mengambil kursi cadangan di gudang sekolah. Saat berlari, aku mendengar segerombol yeoja penggosip yang sedang membicarakan Yunho.

"si Jung itu tidak datang, ya,"

"ya.. benar dugaanku,"

"ia tak akan bisa mengurus StudyTour ini. kenapa ketua kelas membela-nya ya?"

"iya.. kasihan kan ia jadi bekerja sendiri,"

Aku menghela napas mendengarnya. Yunho itu..

Aku menyenderkan bahuku di dinding gudang, menatap seekor tikus yang sedang berusaha untuk kabur saat menyadari keberadaanku. Yang ada dipikiranku saat ini.. Yunho..

Aku tahu.. aku telah menyadari perasaanku pada Yunho. Sejak kecil. Perasaanku pada Yunho selalu tumbuh. Hingga aku dan dia sebesar ini. kupikir.. aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

Besok..

Ya Tuhan..

..

Sekolah sudah usai, aku mengeluarkan handphone dari sakuku. Dengan cepat aku mengetik sebuah pesan singkat lalu mengirimkannya pada Yunho. Terkirim! Aku meletakkan handphone itu kembali ke saku. Aku harap ia terbangun dengan suara handphone-nya. Setelahnya, aku berjalan keluar kelas tanpa melihat ke arah Yunho.

**_#Yunho's POV_**

DRRT.. DRRT..

Aku terbangun dari tidur nyenyakku saat getaran handphone terasa di sakuku. Aku mengerang sebentar, lalu meraih handphone di sakuku. Ada satu pesan masuk. Ah.. dari Changmin. Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke setiap sudut kelas guna melihat keberadaan Changmin. Aku melihatnya keluar dari kelas. Ingin kupanggil, tapi yasudahlah.. aku membuka pesan singkatnya..

**_To: Yunho_**

**_From: Changminnie_**

**_Temui aku di halte.. ada yang ingin kubicarakan.._**

Hah? Ia mau bicara apa? Bicara kalau sebenarnya ia telah mencintaiku sedari kecil? Menyatakan cintanya? Hahaha.. sepertinya aku terlalu berharap. Ya.. aku terlalu berharap seperti itu karena aku mencintainya. Saat pertama kali bertemu. Walaupun saat itu masih kecil. Ah.. dia cinta pertamaku.

Dengan siulan yang hancur, aku mengangkat tasku dan berjalan keluar kelas. Hujan.. Changmin pasti sudah menunggu. Aku harap ia meminta pelukan saat aku datang nanti. Aku selalu senang memeluknya. Tubuhnya ramping dan hangat. Aku selalu pas dengannya.

Saat melewati lorong, segerombolan namja yang terkenal dengan ketampanannya itu sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Aku memelankan langkahku demi mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"hei.. aku ingin menembak Changmin,"

"Changmin? Ketua kelas itu?"

"ya.. tapi kurasa aku tak akan diterimanya,"

"benar itu! Changmin itu manis dan pintar, pasti seleranya tinggi.. kira-kira siapa yang cocok dengannya?"

"hmm.. Jaejoong?"

"ah.. aku setuju denganmu,"

Aku meremas ujung jas seragam sekolahku. Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Jaejoong.. dia sama sekali tidak pas dengan Changminku. Hanya aku yang pas untuknya. Aku, Jung Yunho. Teman satu-satunya semenjak ia kecil. Akulah yang pas untuknya.

Aku berlari menerobos hujan menuju halte. Aku ingin segera menemui Changmin, lalu menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Masa bodo ia menolakku! Pastinya walalupun ia menolakku, ia takkan pernah jadian dengan si cantik Kim Jaejoong itu!

**_Tap.. tap.._**

Langkahku melemah di bawah hujan. Kini, aku seakan tak mempercayai penglihatanku. Menampilkan siluet Kim Jaejoong yang sedang mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Changminku. Aku mendengus. Percuma kedatanganku. Katanya ia ingin bicara denganku. Kenapa.. ia malah bersama Jaejoong itu? jangan-jangan ia ingin bicara kalau ia baru saja jadian dengan Jaejoong.

hah.. maaf mengganggumu, Shim Changmin..

..

**_#Changmin's POV_**

Hujan.. kira-kira Yunho datang tidak ya? Dia itu kan tipikal yang cuek. Tak akan mau peduli dengan apa-apa yang tidak penting. Termasuk permintaanku ini. hujan lagi. Ia pasti tak akan mau menyusahkan dirinya sendiri.

**_Puk!_**

Aku agak terlonjak ketika sebuah tepukan ringan mendarat di pundakku. Aku menoleh ke sang pemilik tangan yang menepukku. Aku mengharap itu Yunho. Ah.. aku salah. Itu Jaejoong. Ia duduk di sampingku yang kosong.

"belum pulang, Changminnie?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng. "menunggu seseorang," jawabku kemudian. Ia mengangguk tanda mengerti, lalu menepuk punggungku lagi.

"hmm.. siapa itu?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada yang sangat lembut. Aku merasakan jaraknya dengan diriku semakin menipis. Rasanya sangat tidak nyaman. Apalagi sekarang ia sedang mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajahku.

"Yun-" belum sempat kuselesaikan perkataanku, aku langsung mendorong kecil dadanya. Aku tak menyangka ia akan menciumku. "m-maaf, Jaejoong-sshi," aku menundukkan kepalaku. Ia mengangguk lagi.

"ah.. yang seharusnya minta maaf itu aku," ucapnya. Aku tetap menundukkan kepala.

Jeda sejenak..

"kau dan Yunho, punya hubungan apa?" aku menatapnya kini. Senyuman langsung menghiasi bibirku, melupakan apa yang akan diperbuatnya tadi.

"sahabat.. aku dan Yunho sudah jadi sahabat dari kecil. Kami selalu sekelas dari SD," kataku. Ia balas tersenyum. "wah.. berarti kalian sahabat baik ya. _Well_, Yunho itu seperti apa?"

Aku menatap hujan dengan senyum tipis. "ia orang yang baik.. baik sekali.." kataku pelan. Tatapanku kosong dan sedikit berharap..

Tapi..

Lama sekali Yunho..

Ah.. dia tak datang..

..

"Yunho! Yunho hyung! Tunggu!" teriakku memanggilnya. Aduh.. si Yunho itu kenapa sih? Seharian ini ia mengabaikanku. Kemarin juga tidak datang. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dia itu kenapa. Aku berlari untuk menggapai tangannya. Tidak sulit sebenarnya, karena lengan dan tungkaiku yang panjang ini.

"hyung," aku berhasil meraih tangannya. Ia hanya melihatku dengan tatapan kosong. Aku kesal dengan tingkahnya. Tumben sekali dia cuek seperti ini kepadaku. "kau kenapa?" tanyaku. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa memperdulikanku yang ikut terseret olehnya.

"hyung! Berhenti!" teriakku. Tiba-tiba saja ia berhenti, membuatku hampir terjatuh menabraknya di depanku, untung saja tak sampai jatuh. Aku melihat wajahnya, ia tampak sedang menahan sesuatu. Tatapannya kosong ke depan. Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk memeluknya. Ia tak membalas seperti biasanya.

"hyung.. wae?" tanyaku di ceruk lehernya. "kenapa tak datang kemarin? A-aku menunggumu tau," aku semakin erat memeluknya saat tak ada respon darinya. Ia mendengus, tak kunjung membalas pelukanku yang selalu disukainya.

"Minnie, kau memelukku seperti ini, apa Jaejoong tak marah?" ujarnya, ia membuang muka dan memilih untuk menatap pohon sakura di sampingnya. Aku terbelalak mendengar kata-katanya, segera kulepaskan pelukanku.

"a-apa maksudmu, Yunho?" aku menatap matanya yang kosong. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia menyeringai, diraihnya sebelah kanan wajahku dengan tangan kirinya, lalu ia mendekat, mencoba mengintimidasi.

"aku tidak datang.. karena.. aku takut mengganggu waktu spesial-mu dengan pacarmu," ia semakin mendekat. Apa katanya? Pacarku? Jangan-jangan..

"J-jae-hyungie bukan pacarku, hyung! K-kau salah paham!" elakku.

"Changmin, tak tahukah kau aku di luar kehujanan. Aku rela datang hanya untuk melihatmu berciuman dengan Jaejoong?"

".."

"heh! Dari kecil aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu karena kau sangat manis. Aku membantumu saat itu yang tak punya teman. Makin lama ternyata kau semakin manis. Aku tak tahan. Aku belajar dengan keras demi mendapatkan kelas yang sama denganmu. Aku kira perasaanku akan berbalas.." ia tersenyum pilu. Tidak! Yunho..

"h-hyung,"

"ssshh.. kau manis, Minnie. Pintar, baik, polos, tapi agak jahil. Aku jatuh cinta padamu," ia menarik kepalaku dengan kedua tangannya kini. Ah! Bibir kami bertemu! Aku sungguh bersyukur karena First Kiss-ku dengan Yunho hyung! Bukan Jaejoong kemarin. Aku memejamkan mata, bibirnya terasa begitu lembut di bibirku. Sesungguhnya dia tahu perasaanku..

Baiklah..

Aku akan membalasnya..

"hyung.." aku membuka mataku saat kehangatan itu menghilang. Yunho tetap setia menutup matanya, mungkin takut aku akan marah. Aku menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku. Matanya langsung membulat dan ia menatapku bingung. Aku tersenyum.

"hyung.. a-aku juga jatuh cinta padamu," aku menundukkan kepala malu. "ugh.. Jaejoong bukan pacarku. Hyung.. kau itu.. _My Beloved One_," dengan ragu aku mengangkat wajahku untuk melihat wajahnya. Aku sangat bahagia melihat bibir berbentuk hati itu menampilkan senyuman menawan seorang Jung Yunho. ia merengkuhku erat sekali.

"Saranghaeyo, Min-ah," ujarnya. Aku membalas pelukannya.

"nado saranghae, Yunho hyung,"

Ia melepas pelukannya lalu menatap wajahku. Ah.. ia tampak senang sekali. Tatapannya itu seperti saat kami masih kecil. Riang dan berseri-seri. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celana panjangnya. Dua lembar tiket!

"hey.. mau ke _caffe_ tempat biasa? Aku dapat dua tiket gratis hanya untuk sore ini," cengiran sumringahnya yang khas terpampang jelas. Aku menahan napas. Dengan cepat kutarik tangannya dan mulai berlari kecil ke caffe.

"cepat hyuuuung!"

"ne, ne, Minnie! Kakimu itu terlalu jenjang!"

"nanti kita terlambat!"

"haah.. untung saja tiket itu tidak kubuang.. haha,"

"hahaha,"

Kami berdua tertawa. Ah.. senangnya.. kencan pertama dengan Yunho hyung.. J

``FIN''

_Review please.. m(_'_)m_

_Arigatou gozaimasu!_


End file.
